Three Word Drabbles
by rawringwanda
Summary: Short drabbles that are based off of three random words.


_Rawringpixie's_

_Three Words_: Bubbles, Hat, Queen  
_Pairing(s)_: Established!Drarry, Established!Romione  
_Characters_: Harry, Draco, Rose, Ron, Hermione

_**Disclaimer**_: I totally don't own Harry Potter. It's in J.K. Rowling's lovely hands.

hdhdhdhd

"Harry, why did you volunteer us for this?" Draco asked as he walked into the living room, a tray floating behind him with two steaming mugs and a sippy cup on top of it.

Harry looked up from Rose, gently bouncing her on his lap, "Because Hermione and Ron deserve a weekend for themselves."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down, the tray gently landing on the coffee table in front of them. "They shouldn't have had a child, then."

"Draco, you love Rosie."

"Shut up, Potter."

Harry smiled faintly and bounced Rose again, who cooed and giggled with happiness.

"Want to hold her?" Harry looked up at Draco, who blinked.

"What?"

Harry smiled, "Here, you can feed her, too." He moved and stood, gently setting the small girl on Draco's lap as the blond shifted and tried to refuse before the little girl squealed with a gummy smile and grabbed onto Draco's shirt with one hand and the other reaching up for his hair.

Harry's smile widened as he watched, moving to get the sippy cup and handed it to the slightly flustered blond. "Here, it's easy."

Draco shifted and took the cup, holding it before Rosie's chubby, and slightly sticky, fingers grabbed at it, pulling it to her mouth, gurgling small noises.

Draco looked at Harry, who was watching with a small light in his green eyes, and started to relax.

Harry had turned and clicked on the telly, changing the channel to one of the Hermione Approved kid's show, with bright animals and music, making Rose coo around the cup and bounce on Draco's lap.

Later, when the weekend was over, Rose was asleep against Draco's chest, drool rolling down her chin and small bubbles popping as she breathed, hand in a tight fist around Draco's expensive shirt as the blond read one of his boring potion books.

Harry smiled as he watched the two, the telly playing quietly in the background, when he heard the knocking on the front door and blinked, standing and walking to the door, neither the blond or the ginger moving a muscle.

"Harry! How did everything go? Did Rose behave? I know she's been a bit upset recently when she lost her toy but she does love you both. Oh, let me see her! I've been missing her so much! I mean, we have, right, Ronald?"

Harry blinked as he was quickly hugged by his bushy haired friend before he was pushed out of the way as she walked in, Ron rubbing the back of his neck, "How's it goin', mate?" the ginger asked as he stepped in and closed the door.

Oh.

That's right.

They only had Rose for a weekend.

Harry blinked again as he felt a small pang in his chest before he shrugged, "The usual, mate."

Ron nodded in agreement before both men quickly rushed to the living room as a small voice started to cry.

"Oh, Rose! It's mummy! Please don't cry!" Hermione bounced Rose in her arms, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. "Oh, shush, baby!" She bit her lip as the little girl kept crying.

Ron shifted awkwardly and moved closer, gently taking Rose from her mother's arms and rocking her, "Hey, Rosie. Shush, alright? You're making mummy nervous." Rosie whimpered and looked up at her parents, bottom lip trembling.

Draco had moved to stand next to Harry silently, brushing back a blond lock as he stood, watching.

Once Rose had calmed down, Hermione wiped the girl's face clean of drool and started to get her dressed to brave the cold. They were going to visit Hermione's parents, so a car ride was necessary.

Rose yawned and babbled again as she chewed on the end of her hat string, looking up at everyone with wide, blue eyes.

"Thank you so much, Harry, Draco." Hermione smiled as they gathered everything, arms full.

"It was our pleasure." "She's always welcome, we love her."

Both men glanced at each other at their words.

Hermione smiled again, "Thanks again. I'm sure you want to rest."

Draco smirked, "Oh, of course."

They all walked to the door and said their goodbyes, waving to the small family before their closed the door.

Both men stood together, in silence.

"Damn, it's quiet."

Harry's lips quirked at Draco's words.

"Yeah, it is."

"Who would've thought that such a small girl can fill this house?" Draco said as he started to walk toward the kitchen, Harry following.

"Definitely not me." Harry said, automatically moving to make tea.

There was a long pause where both men stood together, sipping their tea.

"You miss her."

Harry looked up, and sighed. "Yeah, I do."

Draco hummed and moved closer, kissing Harry's cheek, smelling of mint and tea.

"Too bad we're a pair of queens and not able to have our own child of trouble, huh?" Draco smirked faintly, wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry blinked and smiled faintly, pulling Draco close to kiss him.

"I'd rather have my queen than a village of children."

"That's not even sappy or adorably romantic, that's strange, Harry."

Harry let out a laugh.

"I love you, too."

hdhdhdhd

Wandas' Three Words:

**Taint**, **bird**, and **food**


End file.
